Em Outro Mundo Qualquer
by EWWBD
Summary: É apenas em um quarto de hotel, em uma cidade desconhecida, que eles podem ser eles mesmos. anos 30!Klaine. Breve — muito breve — menção de St. Berry no presente e Brittana não tão breve e Finchel no passado. KurtxBrittany e BlainexSantana para questão de aparências. Foque-se no Anos 30!Klaine e você tem o sumário da história.


**Nota: não tenho nada contra Brittana, mas tive que romper elas para o bem da história.**

* * *

_in any other world you could tell the difference (em qualquer outro mundo você poderia dizer a diferença)_

_and let it all unfurl into broken remnants (e deixar tudo desfraldar em remanescentes)_

_smile like you mean it and let yourself let go (sorria honestamente e deixe-se levar)_

* * *

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Kurt prensou Blaine contra ela e o beijou, provando-o e segurando-o e matando a sede que vinha sentindo desde o momento em que eles se despediram naquela miserável cabana quatro meses atrás, Kurt seguindo de volta para Nova York e sua colega de quarto Rachel e sua noiva Brittany e Blaine seguindo de volta para Chicago, de volta para sua firma de advocacia e sua futura esposa que seu pai escolhera para ele, Santana.

Nesses quatro meses, Kurt conseguira um papel na Broadway em um musical controverso que lhe dava esperanças de que algum dia ele poderia assumir quem realmente era sem ter medo das reações de todo mundo e o gato de Brittany morrera, o que a deixara em um estado entorpecido por quase nove dias e pelo qual Kurt era interna e culposamente grato, pois isso significava que ele podia dar uma folga na atuação constante de noivo atencioso e dedicado que provara ser o papel mais difícil que ele já fizera.

Nesses mesmos quatro meses, Blaine casara-se com Santana e eles tiveram sua lua-de-mel em uma cidade turística no sul do país para onde o pai de Santana os mandara. Blaine também perdera o emprego porque a corporação de advogados para onde trabalhava faliu depois de o dono da corporação ser corretamente acusado de estar envolvido com um dos seus funcionários de mais alto calão. Porém, o pai de Blaine lhe conseguiu um novo emprego tão rápido que ele e Santana nem sentiram a falta do dinheiro.

Esse encontro estava acontecendo porque Santana estava viajando com algumas amigas para Las Vegas e os pais de Brittany estavam na cidade e pediram a Kurt para ficarem com ela por alguns dias enquanto eles procuravam por um novo gato. Kurt já tinha soltado a gravata enquanto eles subiam a escada e Blaine já tinha desabotoado o paletó, e agora Kurt já não tinha mais gravata e os primeiros botões da camisa social de Blaine também estavam abertos enquanto Kurt beijava sua clavícula.

Os dois se conheceram pouco depois do ensino médio, por pura coincidência, porque Kurt fora assistir em Westerville a uma das apresentações do grupo de jazz ao qual Blaine pertencera antes de ir para a faculdade. Kurt encontrara Blaine em um bar no final da rua depois da apresentação, tomando uma cerveja. A conversa começou com a apresentação de jazz, e Kurt disse que também cantava e que queria estar na Broadway um dia, e Blaine disse que também iria para Nova York se seu pai já não tivesse determinado que ele iria estudar direito.

Entre cerveja, e mais tarde uísque, eles conversaram sobre tudo. E então o tema de mulheres chegara, e não foi preciso muitas palavras para que ambos entendessem qual era a real situação de cada um. A princípio, eles só ficaram felizes por perceberem que não estavam sozinhos, que não poderia ser algo tão anormal quanto todos diziam ser — ou, pelo menos, aqueles que se atreviam a falar sobre o tema.

Kurt ficaria hospedado em Westerville pela noite, e Blaine também estava em um hotel porque seus pais estavam tendo visitas em casa das quais Blaine não gostava particularmente e preferia fingir estar longe.

"Eu teria viajado", ele disse, "se não tivesse a apresentação com os Warblers. Então resolvi ficar em um hotel."

Eles caminharam para o hotel juntos, conversando sobre temas mais leves como música e teatro e viagens que eles esperavam um dia fazer, mas hora e outra, enquanto eles andavam, seus dedos se tocavam, e o paletó aberto de um roçava contra o braço do outro, e seus cotovelos se batiam sutilmente, algo que deveria ser normal entre duas pessoas caminhando lado a lado. Algo que Kurt já tinha experienciado com suas amigas Rachel e Mercedes e que Blaine vivenciava o tempo todos com os outros cantores dos Warblers.

O quarto de Blaine ficava um andar abaixo do de Kurt, então Kurt o escoltou até sua porta e disse que o veria no café da manhã. Blaine sorriu, um sorriso aquecido e nervoso e charmoso, e Kurt subiu mais um lance de escadas, cada passo parecendo dar um soco em seu estômago, que já estava incomodando-o demais, apesar de Kurt dizer para si mesmo que era culpa da bebida. Ele bebera demais. Era apenas isso. Só isso.

Porém, em algum lugar no seu subconsciente, onde o álcool e o nervosismo e a preocupação não o afetavam, ele esperou. Ele esperou por uma batida na porta, por passos no corredor, por seu nome sendo sussurrado no meio da noite. Ele esperou, acordado, revirando na cama, sem estar ciente do motivo para não conseguir dormir, para seu cérebro se recusar a parar de trabalhar.

Passava das quatro da manhã quando seu subconsciente percebeu por que não havia nenhuma batida na porta, nenhum passo no corredor, nenhum nome sendo sussurrado no meio da noite. Então Kurt se levantou, o coração batendo em sua garganta, o rosto corado e as mãos tremendo, e trocou a calça do pijama por a calça que vestira durante o dia, e ele correu, ele correu escada abaixo e correu até a porta certa e bateu nela, baixinho, suavemente, apenas um leve tocar das articulações dos seus dedos contra a madeira dura a sua frente. Sua respiração estava entrecortada e seu estômago ainda não parara de dar nós, e ele tinha certeza que ninguém atenderia, porque ele tinha batido na porta apenas alto o bastante para alguém que estivesse acordado escutasse, e Blaine não estaria acordado. Por que ele estaria acordado?

E então a porta se abriu, e Blaine estava ali, ainda vestido com as mesmas roupas que usara na apresentação, os olhos dilatados, o rosto pálido, o cabelo que antes estivera domado com gel agora apontando para todos os lados, como se ele estivesse passando os dedos por ele pelas últimas duas horas.

* * *

— Kurt — sussurrou Blaine contra sua pele quatro meses afrente, beijando sua barriga enquanto mantinha Kurt prensado na cama com as duas palmas, forçando seu quadril contra o colchão. Seus beijos eram abertos e molhados e infinitos, traçando a linha sobre o cós da calça de Kurt enquanto seus dedos apertavam seu quadril gentilmente. Kurt gemia com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, olhando para o teto e apenas sentindo, sentindo o perfume de Blaine no quarto de hotel, o toque de seus dedos contra sua pele e as carícias de sua língua e a brisa sutil de sua respiração contra sua barriga.

* * *

Naquela noite, Blaine soltou a respiração e olhou Kurt de cima abaixo, como se não conseguisse acreditar que ele estava ali, como se achasse que estivesse dormindo.

"Eu queria ir até você, mas não sabia em qual quarto você está hospedado", ele sussurrou finalmente, dando um passo pequeno para a frente e esticando o braço para segurar a mão de Kurt. Kurt se permitiu ser puxado para dentro do quarto, apesar de não ter ideia do que estava fazendo. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. Ele nunca tivera um namorado ou uma namorada ou sequer alguém que o fizesse se sentir dessa forma, ansioso e trêmulo e amedrontado e ardente e desejoso e vivo.

"Eu não sabia que estava vindo aqui até que estava batendo na porta", admitiu Kurt, fixando seus grandes e brilhosos olhos azuis no rosto de Blaine enquanto apertava delicadamente sua mão, seu polegar acariciando os dedos que ele estava segurando.

"Eu não sabia o que faria quando chegasse ao seu quarto", disse Blaine, dando um passo pequeno para a frente. Kurt nunca estivera tão próximo assim de alguém que não fosse seu pai ou sua falecida mãe, nem mesmo Mercedes ou Rachel, mas ele manteve os pés firmes no chão e os olhos presos aos de Blaine, que agora pareciam uma mistura de cores, castanho bem claro e verde e dourado e mel. Kurt nunca vira olhos assim. Não nessa cor, não tão lindos.

"Eu não sei o que estou fazendo", sussurrou Kurt, sua voz tão baixa que Blaine não teria escutado se seus rostos não estivesse tão próximos. Kurt era ligeiramente mais alto, e olhando de cima ele conseguia ver os grossos e longos cílios de Blaine.

"Eu também não", respondeu Blaine no mesmo tom, e então ele terminou a distância entre eles e pousou seus lábios sobre os de Kurt.

* * *

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta — Kurt sussurrou para Blaine enquanto eles se beijavam preguiçosamente mais tarde, ignorando a umidade do lençol sob eles e o suor cobrindo seus corpos. Eles estavam deitados lado a lado, as cabeças apoiadas no mesmo travesseiro, e Blaine estava segurando o pescoço de Kurt com o mais delicado dos toques. Blaine nunca queria parar de tocar Kurt. Sua pele era tão macia, tão delicada e pálida e bela, e lembrava a Blaine dos anjos que ele vira esculpidos em mármore na igreja que tinha visitado com sua mãe na França, quando eles foram para a Europa sete anos antes.

— Eu penso em você todo dia — sussurrou Blaine em resposta, puxando Kurt para outro beijo. Era sempre assim, cada encontro deles. Hotéis, casebres, cabanas, qualquer lugar onde eles pudessem ficar sozinhos sem serem reconhecidos. Nas primeiras horas era sempre físico, toques e gemidos e promessas sussurradas contra pele e lábios como uma brisa de verão, e então, no resto do tempo, eles continuavam a se tocar, mas delicadamente, com menos pressa, enquanto murmuravam outras promessas e contavam o que acontecera em suas vidas desde o último encontro até aquele momento.

Eles nunca mencionavam Santana ou Brittany se podiam evitar, apesar de eles lhe deverem cada momento, cada segundo em que podiam se beijar e tocar e amar sem alguém esperando para julgá-los na próxima esquina. Eles deviam a elas tudo, mas não as mencionavam porque se mencionassem teriam que falar sobre o fato de que eles estavam juntos, mas elas não.

* * *

Santana e Brittany se conheceram quando crianças, em uma das lições de etiqueta a qual foram com suas mães. Elas eram amigas, e seus pais estavam felizes por elas terem uma a outra, mas Brittany tinha dificuldade em entender a necessidade de segredo, e quando ela e Santana começaram a fazer coisas que amigas não deveriam, e quando ela e Santana começaram a dizer "eu te amo" e a mãe de Brittany perguntou se havia alguém especial em sua vida, Brittany contou a verdade. Sim, havia alguém em sua vida, e ela era a mulher mais linda que ela já tinha visto.

Os pais de Santana a levaram para Chicago depois disso, apesar das ameaças da filha, apesar do choro de Brittany, apesar da recusa de Santana. Seus pais não sabiam que elas continuaram a se encontrar depois disso, quando Santana dizia que ia passar final de semana na casa de amigos da família perto de Columbus e dirigia até a casa de Brittany no meio da noite, entrando em seu quarto sem que ninguém percebesse.

Santana percebeu quem Blaine era depois de meia hora de conversa à sós, quando os pais de ambos lhes deixaram sozinhos por algumas horas para que eles "se conhecessem". O casamento já estava marcado, mas eles não foram avisados disso na hora.

Eles fizeram um trato. Blaine e Kurt já vinham se encontrando em segredo por sete meses, arriscando mais, ansiosos e impacientes e apaixonados demais para ficarem mais de duas semanas sem se ver. O pai de Kurt não se importava com as viagens do filho, com os dias em que ele sumia para voltar sorrindo e mais alegre do que Burt lembrara de vê-lo desde a morte de Elizabeth. Burt sabia, e ele entendia, mas ele não falava nada, porque não era seu segredo. Contanto que Kurt estivesse tomando cuidado para que não houvesse complicações, Burt não se importava.

O pai de Blaine, porém, se importava. Ele não acreditava que a faculdade de Blaine requirisse tantas viagens à sua cidade natal, e a desculpa de ir visitar seus amigos dos Warblers não era aceita, porque Blaine só tivera permissão para juntar-se aos Warblers enquanto esperava a aceitação na faculdade de direito com a promessa de que não deixaria que isso interferisse na sua carreira.

Então Brittany surgiu, e Kurt de repente tinha uma namorada, a qual ele levava para Chicago uma vez a cada dois meses — Santana convenceu os dois de que os encontros estavam próximos demais e arriscados demais — porque ele adorava a cidade. Os pais de Santana não sabiam disso, e os pais de Blaine apenas sabiam que uma amiga de Santana vinha bastante à cidade e que Blaine sempre saia com as duas e o namorado da amiga. Burt sabia que Brittany e seu filho não estavam honestamente interessados um no outro, mas enquanto Kurt voltasse das viagens a Chicago sorrindo como ele sorria, ele não falaria nada.

Essa época foi a mais fácil. Eles podiam ir assistir peças de teatro e musicais e recitais de balé e outras danças sem levantar suspeitas, porque eles eram apenas dois casais de amigos saindo juntos.

Mas Santana e Brittany não eram como Kurt e Blaine. Brittany ainda não entendia muitas coisas, e nas poucas vezes em que Kurt e Blaine discutiram isso eles concordaram que não era culpa dela, ela era assim, mas Brittany, apesar de guardar segredo, ela não entendia o quanto ela machucava Santana com algumas coisas que ela fazia. Ela não entendia porque Santana se frustrava quando tinha que lhe explicar coisas simples que não deveriam ter que ser explicadas. E mesmo que Santana a amasse — e ela a amava muito, pelo que Blaine e Kurt tinham presenciado —, não era o bastante. Santana começou a arranjar desculpas para que as visitas ficassem menos frequentes e, quando Blaine finalmente lhe perguntou qual era o problema, ela explicou.

E as viagens foram canceladas definitivamente.

Nessa mesma época, Rachel estava pronta para ir para Nova York. Ela e o meio irmão de Kurt, Finn, tiveram uma briga feia que provavelmente colocaria um fim no relacionamento complicado que os dois vinham tendo por anos. O pai de Kurt, Burt, e sua nova esposa, Carole, eram a favor da viagem, até porque isso deixaria as coisas mais fáceis para Finn. Nova York era o sonho de Kurt, sempre fora, mas Nova York também era na costa do país, muito mais longe de Blaine do que Lima, longe de sua família e de seus amigos e de tudo que ele conhecia. Rachel precisou de muita persuasão em conjunto com uma visita a Blaine da qual ela não sabia para que Kurt finalmente decidisse se mudar com ela.

* * *

— Rachel está namorando de novo — murmurou Kurt mais tarde naquela noite, quando já passava das cinco da manhã e nenhum dos dois queria dormir ainda.

— Isso é bom — respondeu Blaine, percorrendo a cintura de Kurt com a ponta dos dedos em um toque tão suave quanto o de uma pena. — Eu me lembro das histórias de Finn.

— Ele é... peculiar. Ele também é da Broadway, e até já participou de um musical famoso. Um papel pequeno, mas participou. Rachel está completamente apaixonada. Eu ficaria feliz por ela, sabe, se eles se casassem. — Kurt traçou as grossas sobrancelhas de Blaine com o polegar. — Ela merece. E não sei se isso conta para alguma coisa, mas as vozes deles soam perfeitas juntas. Talvez seja destino.

— Você não acredita em destino? — O tom de voz de Blaine deixou claro que ele já sabia a resposta.

Kurt a deu de qualquer jeito.

— Não acreditava. — Ele sorriu e passou uma perna sobre as de Blaine, virando-o na cama e cruzando os braços sobre seu peito. — Algo me fez mudar de ideia.

* * *

A princípio, Kurt não levou Brittany consigo para Nova York, apesar de eles continuarem com o namoro de mentira. Ela não entendia porque eles não podiam continuar a fingir que estavam juntos, e Kurt não conseguia explicar as coisas tão bem para ela quanto Santana soubera, e ele não podia arriscar, então ele aceitou. Não havia muita diferença, na verdade, no namoro deles, com Kurt em Nova York. Só havia um bônus, e era que Kurt não tinha mais que ir a casa de Brittany ou tê-la em sua casa e segurar sua mão e beijar sua bochecha para que as pessoas acreditassem que eles estavam perdidamente apaixonados, e também não havia o pai de Brittany lançando-lhe olhares duros que eram óbvias tentativas de convencer Kurt a pedi-la em casamento logo.

Mas então Kurt e Rachel começaram a fazer audições para musicais, e depois do primeiro ensaio do primeiro papel que ela conseguiu, Rachel foi ao quarto de Kurt no pequeno apartamento que eles dividiam e lhe contou sobre o que ouvira dos outros atores.

"Preconceito, Kurt. Mesmo na Broadway!" Rachel fora criada por seu pai biológico e um empregado, pois sua mãe a abandonou logo após o parto, mas não era um segredo muito bem guardado que na verdade o pai e o empregado estavam juntos e a mãe de Rachel fora apenas uma peça para que eles tivessem uma filha. "Ouvi dois homens falando sobre como um deles só conseguiu o papel depois que o outro homem lutando pelo papel, alguém _muito _melhor que ele, pelo que percebi, fez um gesto considerado indecentemente incriminador e o avaliador perguntou sobre uma namorada. Quando o homem disse que não tinha nenhuma e olhou para a audiência, mais especificamente, para outro homem sentado nela, o avaliador o dispensou e dois dias depois o papel era de alguém muito menos eficiente e adequado para o papel! Você consegue acreditar? Achei que as coisas aqui seriam melhores. O que meu pai vai dizer sobre isso..."

* * *

— Conte-me mais sobre sua peça — pediu Blaine enquanto beijava o interior da coxa de Kurt.

— Ela é controversa, mas só se você souber onde procurar — disse Kurt, a voz saindo entrecortada. Blaine sorriu contra sua pele, convencido, e beijou o interior de seu joelho. — E... Deus, Blaine... E o escritor é jovem, francês e tem um dos sotaques mais difíceis de entender que eu já ouvi. Quando estou falando com ele, peço que ele fale em francês mesmo, porque é mais fácil de entender e _Blaine!_

Blaine mordera levemente o interior da coxa de Kurt, exatamente onde ele estivera beijando antes, e a peça sumiu de suas cabeças.

* * *

Brittany mudou-se para Nova York dois meses depois. Kurt foi para Lima, fez o pedido para o pai de Brittany, e lhe foi concedido permissão para levar Brittany consigo contanto que um casamento fosse marcado. Os avós de Brittany estavam viajando pelo mundo, nessa época perto da Austrália, e Brittany os queria presentes no casamento, então eles teriam que esperar o retorno deles para marcar uma data, mas Brittany se mudou para Nova York de qualquer jeito, e ela e Kurt estavam noivos.

Kurt nunca estivera tão grato a Rachel quanto na sua primeira audição para um papel sério, importante e grande e que o lançaria para o topo dos mais conhecidos atores da Broadway. Ele terminou sua audição impecável para uma audiência aplaudindo em pé e para um avaliador com uma expressão aprovadora.

Mas então veio a pergunta.

"Você tem uma namorada, sr. Hummel?"

Rachel participara de mais audições que Kurt e podia afirmar com mais segurança, mas Kurt já tinha assistidos a algumas suficientemente para saber que, quando essa pergunta era feita, o ator seria agraciado com o papel se respondesse afirmativamente ou desse alguma indicação de que sim, ele era atraído sexualmente e emocionalmente por mulheres.

Kurt nunca amara Brittany mais — porque ele a amava, como uma amiga, mas amava — quando ele pode dizer que estava noivo e que iria se casar assim que os avós paterno de sua noiva voltassem da viagem ao redor do mundo que estavam vivenciando.

* * *

— A controvérsia está entre os dois personagens principais — disse Kurt mais tarde, deitando sobre o peito de Blaine e passando os dedos pelo seu pescoço. — Olhando superficialmente, eles são dois melhores amigos. Eles se contam tudo. Eles saem juntos o tempo inteiro. Eles conversam sobre garotas e futebol e seus empregos. Mas os atores foram orientados para deixarem sutilmente claro que há algo mais ali, entre olhares e toques e frases. Nos ensaios foi fácil de perceber, mas acho que é porque eu sei o que procurar. Eu não contei isso para a Rachel, então vou perguntar para ela se ela percebeu alguma coisa depois da noite de estreia.

Blaine apenas ronronou em resposta, percorrendo os dedos sobre o quadril e coxa de Kurt e então para cima de novo, parando em sua cintura antes de circundar seu corpo e puxá-lo mais perto, beijando sua cabeça.

— Você poderia ter perguntando para mim, mas agora eu já sei — ele sussurrou suavemente contra seu cabelo.

Kurt levantou a cabeça.

— O quê?

— Está na hora de eu conhecer Nova York, você não acha? — Blaine sorriu timidamente, como se estivesse nervoso, mas Kurt apenas abriu um sorriso enorme e o beijou, na boca e no nariz e na testa e na bochecha e no queixo. Soltando uma risada, Blaine soltou a cintura de Kurt para segurar seu rosto e juntar suas bocas novamente, sorrindo contra os lábios de Kurt.

— Eu vou ser seu guia — disse Kurt num sussurro, apoiando sua testa na de Blaine. — Vou te mostrar a cidade, e te mostrar meu apartamento, e vou sugerir para Jesse, o namorado da Rachel, para que leve ela a algum lugar chique ou coisa assim que ele sempre está fazendo, para que a gente tenha o apartamento só para nós. Brittany não vai ligar. Ela te conhece. Ah, Blaine, isso vai ser...

— … perfeito.

* * *

Kurt teve certeza de que Rachel sabia da verdade quando ele voltou de uma visita a Chicago depois de seis meses sem ver Blaine, passados comunicando-se apenas por cartas. Eles nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo sem se ver, então eles foram um pouco descuidados. O pai de Blaine chegou em casa quando eles estavam jantando juntos, e felizmente ele conhecia Kurt da época em que Brittany e Santana ainda estavam juntas, então Kurt conseguiu mentir que estava na cidade e resolvera fazer uma visita. No dia seguinte, Blaine esqueceu que Santana iria visitá-lo e fora uma conversa muito perigosa porque Santana não sabia que Kurt ainda estava fingindo namorar — e agora, estar noivo — de Brittany, e ela ficou extremamente irritada porque achou que Kurt estava usando Brittany, apesar de Brittany estar perfeitamente ciente da situação e ter concordado com a façanha.

Depois que Santana acabou com as acusações e foi embora sem nem dirigir uma palavra para Blaine, Kurt até começou a duvidar de si mesmo, pensando que talvez ele estivesse mesmo usando Brittany, porque ela não entendia.

Foi apenas quando ele voltou para casa e, passado a alegria de ter visto Blaine, perguntou para ela se ela se sentia usada.

"Você precisa de mim, Kurt, e eu estou aqui para você. Além do mais, estou em Nova York e Lord Tubbington está adorando a cidade e eu conheci todas essas pessoas muito legais. Por que eu me sentiria usada?"

Rachel soltou a dica de estar ciente do que estava acontecendo quando ela e Kurt saíram para jantar na sexta-feira seguinte, com o objetivo de conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido enquanto Kurt estivera distante sem Brittany por perto. Foi uma dica suave e que teria passada despercebida se Kurt não estivesse pensando em Blaine naquele exato momento.

"Então, você encontrou algum amigo antigo? Alguém que conheceu quando você e Brittany iam para lá o tempo todo?"

A frase era inocente. O contexto era inocente. Mas o brilho nos olhos de Rachel, a expressão no seu rosto, isso não era. Ela parecia compreensiva e preocupada e sabedora. Kurt a olhou por um segundo longo demais, seus olhos presos um no outro por um instante longo demais, e então Rachel assentiu sutilmente, e Kurt disse que sim, e o assunto morreu.

* * *

Eles só tinham o final de semana desta vez, porque os pais de Brittany iriam embora no domingo à noite e queriam um jantar em família com a presença de Kurt. Blaine escolhera o hotel desta vez, a uma distância quase igual de Chicago e Nova York e que lembrava o hotel daquela primeira noite, quando eles se beijaram na cama até o nascer do sol e não falaram sobre o que estava fazendo, mas apenas de suas vidas, e de seus amigos, e então ficaram em silêncio enquanto mãos percorriam corpos e palavras eram substituídas por arfadas e gemidos.

Quando eles finalmente olharam para o relógio, perceberam que ainda tinham duas horas antes de o trem de Kurt partir. Então eles tomaram um banho quente, ficando sob a água quente até que ela ficou fria e então um pouco mais, sempre se tocando, sempre se beijando, sempre sussurrando. Quando faltava uma hora, Kurt tinha que ir para a estação ferroviária. Blaine não o acompanharia, por motivos óbvios, então eles iriam se despedir no hotel mesmo.

Blaine sentou-se na cama enquanto Kurt se vestia. Ele iria ficar mais um pouco, terminar de ajeitar as coisas, e então pagar a conta — era sua vez — e seguir para a estação ferroviária também. Eles sempre escolhiam trens em horários diferentes, porque, além de não querer levantar suspeitas, Blaine tinha certeza que, se estivessem na ferroviária ao mesmo tempo, cada um seguindo uma direção, um deles iria trocar a passagem e entrar no trem errado, danem-se as consequências, dane-se qualquer um.

Kurt estava terminando de abotoar seu paletó quando Blaine finalmente falou.

— Meu pai acha que eu vou para Nova York a negócios.

Kurt olhou para ele pelo espelho, e sua expressão deixava claro que ele não tinha ideia do que Blaine estava prestes a dizer.

— O que você teria para fazer em Nova York? — perguntou Kurt quando Blaine não disse mais nada.

— Acontece que um amigo advogado dele tem firma em Nova York, e me convidou para dar uma olhada no local. Então talvez eu desapareça por um tarde.

Kurt congelou as mãos enquanto fechava o último botão, e então virou-se para Blaine, a expressão hesitantemente esperançosa.

— E...?

— E se eu estiver de acordo, e Santana estiver de acordo, e meu pai estiver de acordo, talvez eu tenha um emprego na firma dele no outono.

Kurt ajoelhou-se ao seu lado na cama.

— Isso quer dizer...?

— Santana ainda teria que me ajudar a manter a façanha, e Brittany com você. Mas...

— Você vai morar em Nova York.

Blaine sorriu.

— Eu vou morar em Nova York.

* * *

Burt descobriu quando Blaine e Kurt se encontraram em Lima pela primeira vez.

Era arriscado, eles sabiam, mas Kurt estava visitando a família e não tinha formas de ele escapar, e fazia quatro meses e, se Kurt voltasse para Nova York sem que eles se vissem, mais três meses passariam antes que ele pudesse sequer considerar viajar por causa de dinheiro, e Blaine não estava trabalhando ainda e não podia pedir o dinheiro para seu pai.

Então ele foi até Lima, com a desculpa de que queria visitar seus amigos em Westerville — a mais antiga das desculpas, que ele não usava havia tanto tempo que não havia como seu pai desconfiar —, mas na verdade ficou hospedado na única pousada de Lima. Ele se encontrou com Kurt e Brittany na praça da cidade, e já fazia tanto tempo que eles estavam fazendo isso que eles conseguiam agir como velhos amigos tão facilmente quanto conseguiam descrever o corpo um do outro até o milésimo detalhe. Eles não foram óbvios, eles não foram descuidados e eles não fizeram nada para levantar qualquer suspeita.

Mas quando Burt voltou para casa naquela tarde e encontrou Blaine em sua cozinha, ajudando Kurt e Brittany a preparar a jantar, ele soube. Imediatamente. Kurt sabia que ele estava vindo, então ele e Brittany estavam agindo como sempre, suas mãos se tocando e trocando olhares.

Eram as coisas que eles _não _faziam que confirmaram as suspeitas.

Foi Kurt e Blaine sentarem-se ao lado um do outro na mesa de jantar e não se olharem sequer uma vez. Foi Kurt e Blaine se oferecerem para secar a louça e conversarem baixinho sobre temas triviais enquanto Burt e Brittany sentavam-se à mesa e assistiam. Foi Kurt mostrar a casa para Blaine rapidamente, guiando-o pelos corredores com uma distância de dois metros entre eles. Foi Kurt sussurrar algo para Blaine quando ele estava indo embora e foi Kurt contar uma história extrema e excessivamente detalhada sobre como ele e Blaine se conheceram.

E, principalmente, foi Kurt sumir o dia seguinte inteiro sem dizer para onde ia ou com quem e só voltar tarde da noite, quando Burt estava lendo um livro e tomando um chá na sala com Carole, que voltara da visita aos pais naquela tarde. Foi o seu sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que sempre estava no seu rosto sempre que ele voltava de alguma de suas viagens.

Burt contou a verdade para Carole naquela noite, e eles prometeram que, se algum dia tivessem que intervir, eles fariam o que fosse preciso para que Kurt e Blaine pudessem ficar juntos.

* * *

— Por que você não me contou antes? — exclamou Kurt depois de vários minutos em que beijou Blaine com tanta força que seus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos.

Blaine deu de ombros, sorrindo, e Kurt apenas riu e o abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e inspirando fundo, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na pele de Blaine.

— Não é nada concreto — disse Blaine depois de alguns instante, afastando-se para poder olhar para o rosto de Kurt. — Mas há uma _grande _possibilidade.

— Eu não acredito nisso. Você... — Kurt sacudiu a cabeça, um sorriso enorme nos seu rosto, e fez menção de beijar Blaine, mas ele deve ter olhado para o relógio que estava na mesa de cabeceira às costas de Blaine, porque deu um pulo e virou-se para o espelho, arrumando sua roupa novamente. — Jesus, eu vou me _atrasar, _e daí eu não vou embora _mesmo, _e os pais da Britt vão me matar.

Blaine soltou uma risadinha e levantou-se da cama, caminhando até Kurt e passando os braços pela sua cintura.

— Vai dar tudo certo, ok? — Ele beijou seu pescoço. — Se acalme.

Kurt suspirou, fechando os olhos por um segundo, e abotoou o último botão de seu paletó. Passando os dedos pelo cabelo suavemente, ele virou-se para Blaine, pousando os braços sobre seus ombros, e apoio sua testa na dele.

— Vou te ver daqui um mês então?

— Com certeza.

Kurt sorriu, pressionando um beijo casto e suave nos lábios de Blaine, e o soltou para pegar sua mala aos pés da cama.

— Até logo, então.

Blaine o seguiu até a porta e o beijou uma última vez antes que ele a abrisse. Eles seguraram o rosto um o outro, e Blaine conseguia sentir a respiração quente de Kurt contra seu rosto.

— Até logo — ele sussurrou, e o assistiu partir.

Não era o preferencial, e não era algo que eles escolheriam se tivessem essa escolha, e talvez nunca fosse, mesmo com Blaine em Nova York, mesmo com Santana e Brittany sabendo da verdade. Mas era o que eles tinham, e, no momento, era o suficiente.

* * *

_Isso surgiu de uma série de contos originais que estou escrevendo, sobre diversas possibilidades em que grandes romances poderiam ser criados, mas que foram arruinadas por diversos fatores. Em um dos contos, duas mulheres, nos anos 40, são separadas porque o marido de uma delas é transferido no trabalho para outro estado. Eu nunca separaria Klaine — a não ser naquela fic em inglês em que eu matei o Blaine, oops —, mas a ideia do romance proibido de antigamente que tenho certeza que foi vivenciado por centenas de casais me pareceu estranhamente profunda._

_Isso não faz muita diferença, mas Kurt e Blaine se conheceram em 1931, quando Kurt tinha 19 anos e Blaine, 18, e a cena no presente aconteceu em 1938. Santana apareceu em 1933, e Kurt se mudou para Nova York em 1936. Os avós de Brittany não fazem muita questão de ir ao casamento, apesar dos pedidos da neta, então eles estão terminando sua viagem antes de voltarem para os Estados Unidos._

_A música no começo é Any Other World, do Mika, e inspirou o título._

_E também, essa é a minha primeira fic em português de Klaine que não é uma tradução. Não sei por quê, mas isso me deixa toda feliz e aquecida._

_Reviews? :)_


End file.
